


"That’s her favorite niece."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, Humor, cousin Jax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  “ Being related to jax (cousin/sister) and kozik letting it slip that y'all are a thing when you’re not there “





	"That’s her favorite niece."

“I’m telling you dude, it’ll change your life. Having a girlfriend is cool and all, but there’s just something about having an Old Lady. Having someone that wants to commit to you within the club and in her personal life.”

 

The Sons who had had Old Ladies before nodded in agreement. Even Bobby and Tig who had experienced catastrophic marriages somewhat agreed.

 

“When it’s good, it’s good. I’ll say that.” Bobby spoke as he lifted his cup of coffee.

“I’ll go ahead and keep my opinions to myself.”

 

The boys laughed as Tig took a swig from his own cup. Kip nodded as the Sons kept giving advice, wondering if he was really ready for marriage and whether marrying a Cherry was right or not. Jax was speaking wisdom into the prospect and the other Sons were joining in. They all looked towards the door as Happy and Kozik walked in, Chibs jokingly referencing them.

 

“Just ask these two fine men. Go on, tell the boy how great being in a committed relationship is.”

 

The group laughed together and then began to split up, most of them beginning to head out to the garage for the day's work. By the end it was Jax, Chibs, Kozik, and Kip left over who didn’t have to work their shift until later. Kozik nodded and picked up the conversation from before. Pushing his shoulder into Kip.

“It’s true dude. I mean I can’t attest to marriage but it is good having an Old Lady. It’s good to have someone that truly cares for you, that loves you, is there for you. Someone that loves you for who you are.”

The other Sons listened as he spoke, automatically assuming he was speaking of his previous Old Lady from many years ago. So they listened as their brother continued.

 

“Not that she doesn’t love you if she’s just your girlfriend, but it’s different when you’ve taken that commitment together. There’s just a warm feeling that comes with knowing that you’ll always have someone there to support and love you, make sure that you’re ok. Usually there’s a point where you notice she starts filling that role without realizing and that’s when you start realizing that maybe it’s time. Like with Y/N, she’s already fallen into that pattern you know. She’s always there when I need her, when the club needs her. It’s great to have a girl that loves all of you.”

Chibs had noticed Kozik’s words a few seconds before Jax did, his eyes wide in confusion and shock before they turned to look at Jax and gauge his reaction. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that Jax’s eyes got a little wider and he cocked his head to the side, eyes trained on Kozik.

 

“What did you say?”

 

This time it was Kozik’s eyes that went wide as his brain registered what he’d said. He looked over at Jax quickly, a nervous laugh falling from his lips as both a Chibs and Kip made eye contact. The VP eyed his brother as Kozik threw his hands up in defense.

“Look, we were gonna tell you. I wanted to tell you. She just didn’t know how you’d feel or react so she wanted to keep it a secret.”

 

Jax suddenly chuckled quietly, shaking his head as he did.

 

“It ain’t me you gotta be worried about. Gemma’s the one that’s gonna have your balls. That’s her favorite niece. She’s the one that you gotta be scared of, not me.”

 

With that he stood, eyes shifting to the side of Kozik, a mischievous smile already tugging at his lips as the queen came out of the kitchen, heels clicking on the floor.

 

“So good luck with telling mom that.”

 

Jax gave a hearty laugh as Kozik winced, Gemma’s voice already taking a sharp edge.

 

“Telling mom what?”


End file.
